The Wind Fairy
by Kipperson
Summary: A wind fairy is caught by a crazed man, and in the process of him capturing this fairy he has ruined nature. If that's not enough, all evidence seems to be pointing towards a young shadow weaver who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time! Will the fairy be able to get free? And will the young shadow weaver prove himself innocent?
1. Chapter 1

A water fairy ran quickly over the water, laughing happily as two koi chased after it. The fairy wore a pair of seaweed boots that reached his knees and seaweed styled to look like shorts. He wore a cut up lily pad as a shirt. The fairy jumped in the air as the koi sped up to close and fluttered its water like wings in the air. "Ahah, you almost got me that time!" The young fairy, maybe 16 winters old happily panted. The fairy was small, standing at about five inches. He had medium tanned skin and almond dark brown eyes. The koi fluidly swished in the pond, their black and blue scales glittering in the sun rays that managed to find their way through the trees. The fairy smiled, pushing back dark brown loose strands of hair out of his face. The fairy sighed happily, fluttering back to the lake water and laying down on the cool lily pad. The two koi leisurely swam to the fairy's side and rubbed their scales against his hand. The fairy smiled before closing his eyes. He rested in the sun until he felt a pretty strong gust of wind. The koi seemed slightly agitated as well as countless other water animals as the water roughly shifted back and forth. "Shh, it was just a small breeze!" He murmured, relaxing the animals with soothing words and laying back on the lily pad. Something was coming, he had a feeling. Looking up at the sky he could see dark clouds appearing. 'Is something going on?' He thought to himself. Then a large clap of thunder shook the little pond. The water fairy fell off his lily pad and nearly would have fell into the water had it not been for one of the koi catching him on its. He bit his lip worriedly as he looked up at the sky, something big was happening. -  
A blonde layed in a clear glass jar, his small framed curled into a tight ball. The jar sat on a dark wooden oak desk, with paper neatly stacked at the corner and a jar of pens to the opposite of it. There was a shelf above the desk, filled to the brim with books on nymphs, fairies, and even gods. There was a cushiony swivel chair in front of the desk and in this swivel chair laid a book. This book was opened to a random page, and on this page, written in large blotchy red ink was the words 'I HAVE FOUND IT.' 


	2. Chapter 2

A pale teen growled, standing up and slamming his hands on the bark that was his table. "What don't you fuckers understand? I didnt take him!" He hissed looking straight into the judges eyes. The judge, the nature king of day, just stared at the teen. "We will search your home just im case, but while we do we would like you to go to the prison jus-" "The hell I will, I didn't do anything worth being in prison for! " The judge sighed before giving a genuine smile at the teen. "I apologize for all this, but like I said this is serious, he is the next in line to become the king of Daytime. He is of-" "So because your prince went missing a Nighttime fairy is the immediate person up for questioning? And it's not like someone in your 'Angelic' could not have taken him because they didn't want him as king. No, that is not a possibility!" Growled the pale skinned teen as he crossed his arms.

A few of the people in the courtroom seemed instantly peeved, growling out threats and angry retorts. Immediately a loud banging noise alerted everyone to quiet down. They all looked expectantly at the judge who looked angry at the disorder that had happened. "Sasuke Uchiha, you say you haven't taken my son, and I believe that-" "Minato, I know my son did not take yours, why would he lie? We haven't been to war in three thousand years, why should we start one now? Maybe he was stressed over the fact that he will have to be king soon and flew away for a while to take it all in?" Suggested Sasukes mother, Mikito. Kushina, a red headed fairy who was also the lover of the judge responded, "That does sound like something he would do, he may have been so excited that he actually thought about all the things he will have to do now. "

Minato sighed, "I would have thought that if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke Uchiha didn't somehow have a piece of my son's clothing in his pocket. Also Sasuke, you said you were last at he opening of Magasia, and that was where our son told us he would be going too," said Minato. Fugaku stepped in this time giving Minato a hard glare. "Minato, you know we send our young ones out to the opening so we can have them gather herbs for the elders." "Also 'King' I had your sons clothing because I saw it on the ground and was planning on turning it in."

Minato bit his lip worriedly, before sighing and mumbling, " Sasuke Uchiha, I want you to go searching for my son, Naruto, and when you find him all of this will be erased from nature history. " Sasuke angrily glared at Minato. "You can't just send a-" "That sounds good enough for us, and when Sasuke finds Naruto, you will give him a reward correct? " interrupted Fugaku, giving Sasuke a glance. Sasukes bit the inside of his mouth but kept quiet. Minatos eyes narrowed and he looked at Fugaku questioningly. "What kind of reward are you speaking of Fugaku? " Fugaku gave a smirk before shaking his head "it isn't my choice, it's Sasukes. " Minato sneered before saying "It all depends, he must find my son first."

K.T.P~Many apologies for how bad chapter is, will have much better chapter next time. Good reading though? 


End file.
